


Grudge-holding Wolves and one-track-minded Mounties, oh my!

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: Community: stop_drop_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you really want to get home to as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudge-holding Wolves and one-track-minded Mounties, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silliness and sex *g* done for [stop_drop_porn](http://community.livejournal.com/stop_drop_porn/)
> 
> Thanks to [](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci_mac](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com) and [](http://audaxfemina.livejournal.com/profile)[audaxfemina](http://audaxfemina.livejournal.com) for the pointing out of things that needed fixing.

Ray frowns as he looks into the fridge. Not much to work with. Although it might be because he isn't interested in cooking tonight. He rarely has the urge to do so when he's on his own. Which he's gotten used to not being.

Unfortunately this is the third night where he's without Ben's company.

Ray considers if he might actually be able to get away with kicking the Ice Queen in the head or something. She's the one who's sent Ben off to some stupid conference in Ottawa.

"Tomorrow," Ray mumbles to himself and hears Dief's woof from underneath the kitchen table. "Yeah," Ray agrees. "Ben'll be back tomorrow and everything will be back to normal."

Well, as normal as it can be with his freak of a partner around. Hell, now Ray's talking to the wolf too. It's all Ben's fault.

Ray grins. A lot of things can be blamed on Ben, and not all of 'em bad.

There's a noise at the door and Ray instantly freezes. Dief on the other hand just wags his tail, so it can't be anyone dangerous.

The door clicks open and Dief takes off toward it, happily yipping.

Ray only registers that it's Ben, then he's pushed backwards, ending up nearly sitting on the kitchen table. He isn't sure, but Ben looks a little ragged, day old stubble and in civvies. That's about all Ray notices before he's got Ben's tongue down his throat.

"Ben," Ray tries to say when he's allowed to breathe again, but a shake of the head and he shuts up.

"Missed you," Ben says harshly as he pushes Ray's thighs further apart, urging him to wrap his legs around Ben's waist.

Ray really doesn't have to be told twice. He might sometimes be a bit slow, but if Ben wants to go postal on his ass, who's he to argue?

Ben pushes him down on the table and Ray lets his arms fall back above his head. His left hand hits something that crashes to the floor, but Ray doesn't care what it was. Somewhere, through the fog in his mind, he hears Dief grumble something in a distinctively plaintive voice.

Doughnuts... that'll win him back...

"Holy!" Ray arches off the table and forgets about grudge-holding wolves. Ben efficiently gets Ray's jeans open, licks his lips and takes Ray in from tip to root in one quick move.

Ray wonders if now is a good time to become religious, because he's pretty sure he's seen the promised land... hell, he's there right now.

Twisting his hands, Ray manages to get hold of the edge of the table. He locks his legs around Ben's shoulders, because he knows his crazy partner likes that.

Ray feels like he's shaking apart as tremors run through his body. The way Ben's fingers dig into his hips, the way that far too clever tongue swirls around the sensitive tip of his cock right before Ben swallows him down again...

He wants to touch, but he knows better. It doesn't happen often that Ben goes crazy like this, but Ray knows how to handle it. As much as he wants to get his hands on Ben, he won't even try, won't fight the Fraser-focus. He'll get his chance once Ben has re-familiarized himself with Ray's body, or rather, Ray's cock.

Ray knows he won't last long. Fraser's got a thumb lined up with the spot right behind his balls, rhythmically pressing it. It's not as good as when it's Fraser's cock hitting that spot from the inside, but it's still making Ray see stars.

Hanging on for dear life, Ray throws his head back and lets out every ounce of need that he's been keeping bottled up inside since they parted. Wave after wave of hot lightning shoots through Ray's body as he finds his release.

He's pretty sure all of Chicago and suburbs hears him come.

"C'm'ere," Ray mumbles as he lets his legs drop down, heavily, pulling at Ben's shoulders. Ben's resting his cheek against Ray's belly, eyes closed and a smug smile on his face.

This kiss is a lot lighter than the first one and Ray takes his time with it. He feels how Ben's body melts against his, becomes softer, more relaxed. Well, most of the body at least. It's still hard where it counts.

Ray runs a hand down between them, just to check. "Wanna go take care of this?" he asks innocently as he squeezes the bulge in Ben's trousers.

Ben moans against Ray's neck where he's buried his face. Ray just grins and pushes at Ben until he takes a step back.

Sliding down from the table, Ray winks at him, pushes his own jeans and underwear down and steps out of them. He turns and walks toward the bedroom, knowing perfectly well that Ben's eyes are glued to his lilly-white ass.

Ray strips off his shirt as he walks, but he's barely inside the bedroom before Ben's hot bulk is plastered to his back. Equally naked. Damned, but there are days where the Mountie efficiency really butters Ray's muffin.

Oh yeah, gotta praise the RCMP for teaching loyalty and efficiency.

This time Ray wants to turn the tables and he knows that although Ben will fight him initially, this really turns Ben's crank. A quick sidestep and a shove and Ben is almost bouncing up and down on the bed, watching Ray with amused exasperation.

Ray just winks at him, grinning as Ben keeps quiet. That won't last, if Ray has anything to say.

Dipping into the bedside table, Ray pulls out a condom and the bottle of lube, noting to himself that they need to buy more. He knees his way up on the bed, straddling Ben's thighs.

Ray really likes Ben's cock, and if it wasn't because he's got plans for it, he'd love to just lie down on the bed and lick it until Ben's screaming. For a moment he runs his thumb along the extra skin. He never used to think about cut vs. uncut but he really likes Ben's cock.

"I really like your cock," Ray tells him, just to watch the way Ben seems to blush **all** over. Even after what he just did to Ray on the kitchen table.

Watching Ben trying hard not to squirm, Ray just lets out a quiet laugh and deftly rolls the condom onto his partner. It's not that they can't do it without, but it's cleaner with, more sanitary as Ben'd put it.

Lube, though not as much as one might think. Ray's been trying to find new ways of entertaining himself in bed with these last couple of Ben-less days, so he's pretty loose where it counts.

Ben's eyes burn his skin, as Ray reaches behind himself to push two slick fingers inside. He can't quite decide if he wants to watch Ben's hands clenching and unclenching the sheets or Ben's face, slack with need.

"Ray..." Ben whispers in an almost broken voice.

"Shhh," Ray hushes. He runs his hand teasingly over Ben's cock, slicking him up as well. "Trust me."

Ben just nods, but his eyes are silently pleading for Ray to hurry up.

Ray doesn't have the heart or patience to let Ben wait, so he slides forward a little, positioning himself over Ben's cock. A little twisting of his hips and he can grab Ben's length and guide it up against his cleft.

The noise that Ben's trying to suppress is just about the hottest thing Ray's ever heard.

Ray anticipates the thrust that Ben can't help and he rises to his knees. The moment Ben's ass reconnects with the bed, Ray sits down hard.

Oh yeah, if Chicago heard **Ray** come, Ben's howl is sure to have been heard somewhere in the Northwest Areas.

Ray leans his head back, puts his hands on his ankles and arches his back a little. He lifts his body up a little, just enough to still keep the head of Ben's cock inside of him. They've done this before and he knows Ben won't be able to hold back the thrust.

'Wait for it, wait for it,' Ray chants inside his head.

The thrust is harder than Ray expects and with the angle of his hips, Ben hits his prostate on the first try.

Ray's pretty sure that most of Canada now knows he's getting laid. Well and truly laid too.

He can feel how Ben tenses under him, spreading his legs a little to dig his heels into the mattress. Oh yeah, Ben's got nice strong legs and Ray's found the best way to strengthen them even more it seems.

Each thrust sends a jolt of pure pleasure through Ray. He won't be able to get it up for Ben this soon, but his cock twitches and it's like the sweetest kind of torture imaginable.

Ben's hands disengage from the sheets and Ray knows he'll have bruises tomorrow, because Ben's hands are now tightly gripping his hips, fingers digging into his flesh.

Not that Ray cares. It's hot when Ben doesn't hold back and this is no exception.

The last thrust makes Ray wonder if Ben's trying to split him in two. Ben pulls him down hard while thrusting up with wild abandonment and he's shaking under Ray, arching his body as much as he can do with Ray on top.

Ray collapses on top of Ben, and he can feel the fine tremors running through Ben's body. Exhaustion and sex, yeah, Ben's gonna be out like a light in a moment.

With a wince, Ray pulls up and off Ben. He pets Ben's stomach and cleans them up, making sure to dump the condom in the trash can next to the bed. Then he snags the blankets and covers both Ben and himself.

Ben possessively reels him in and Ray can't help but laugh a little. "Welcome home," he mutters sleepily. He hasn't really slept all that well the last couple of days. He's gotten used to having someone in his bed again.

Muttering something unintelligible, Ben buries his face against Ray's neck. They are going to smell ripe when they wake up, but Ray's already planning to save water by sharing the shower.

See, Mounties aren't the only ones who can do the preparation thing.

 **The End**


End file.
